Entre pottes
by Lulu Has A Gun
Summary: PAS SERIEUX Petite réunion des personnages de Devil May Cry 4 et Vergil qui vire au n'importe quoi... CHAPITRE 2: encore plus stupide que le premier, il fallait oser !
1. Vergil comes back !

**Rien ne nous appartient !**

**Cette fic a été écrite avec un ami, nous avons imaginé une petite réunion à "Devil May Cry" qui tournerait au n'importe quoi. Nous ne prétendons pas que Nero est le fils de Vergil, cette fic n'a AUCUN SENS !**

**Bonne lecture XP**

**Vergil comes back**

_Vergil revient de l'Enfer et entre dans « Devil May Cry » où sont Dante, Trish, Nero, Kyrie et Lady…_

Vergil : Encore à manger des pizzas…

Trish : Tiens, voilà un revenant…

Nero ( à Dante ) : C'est quelqu'un de ta famille ?

Dante ( à Nero ) : Oui… Nero, je te présente Vergil, mon frère… et ton père…

Nero : Papa ?

Kyrie : (HELP encore un démon ! )

Lady : La ferme, toi !

_Vergil s'approche de son fils et l'enlace, le visage impassible._

Vergil : Mon fils… Comme tu as grandi. Je n'aurais jamais su te reconnaître en Enfer…

Nero : Papa… Il faut que je te présente ma fiancée, Kyrie.

Vergil : Ah Nero, tu as bien choisi !

Nero : Euh… c'est pas celle avec le bazooka, c'est l'autre.

Vergil : (OMFG)

Trish : (Soupir)

Vergil : Heureusement que je suis là, je vais te donner des… leçons de classe !(1)

Dante : Mais la loi dantesque dit…

Vergil : Silence ! C'est moi le père !

Dante : Tu es peut-être le père mais qui c'est qui lui a tout appris au petit, hein ? Hein ?

Nero ( fier ) : Je mange des pizzas et des sunday à la fraise tous les jours !

Dante : Et grâce a moi ton fils a apprit à se servir de son bras d une autre manière que pour se battre !

Vergil : Comment par exemple ?

Nero : Accueillir le livreur de pizzas sans bouger de mon siège.

Trish : (Soupir)

Nero : Papa, où est maman et… qui est-ce ?

Vergil : C'est-à-dire que…

Dante : C'est moi !

Tout le monde : (OMFG)

Dante : C'était quoi déjà la question ?

Trish : La sauce piquante lui a grillé le cerveau, c'est pour ça que je réponds au téléphone…

_Vergil écarte son fils de Dante._

Kyrie : (Tombe dans les pommes)

Nero : KYRIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE !! ( comme dans le générique ! )

Lady et Vergil : Yes… ( En chœur, par pur hasard bien sûr )

_Donc, après avoir dévoré une bonne douzaine de pizza en appelé l'ambulance, pour Kyrie ( Trish ayant fait subtilement remarquer qu'elle embarrassait le plancher ), nos héros se sont mis en route pour aller jouer avec quelques démons dans le parc d'à côté._

Dante : Waaaah ! On va pouvoir s'amuser !

Trish : Attention Dante, ne t'éloigne pas trop et fais attention aux Frosts.

Dante : Oui, maman !

Lady : OO'

Nero : OO

Vergil : --'

. . .

Vergil : Je crois que ferais mieux de prévenir le vieux…

Nero : Sparda ?

Vergil : C'est le bug du n°4…

Nero : Oooh…

. . .

_Après avoir été recherché Dante qui s'était fait congelé par les Frosts, tous rentrent à « Devil May Cry » et allument un bon feu de démons pour se réchauffer._

Vergil : Bon, c'est pas tout mais… Je pense que je vais rentrer…

Nero : Papa ! Reste encore !

Lady : Attends au moins que Dante ait fini de dégeler.

Trish : (Reviens avec des pizzas et les dépose sur le bureau)

Vergil : Mh… Tu peux me passer un peu de Hawaï, fiston ?

Nero : (Attrape un morceau avec le Devil Bringer et le donne à son paternel)

Vergil : (Mord un bout de pizza) Très intéressant, ce bras…

Dante : (Commence à se réveiller, titillé par l'odeur de la nourriture) Mouarf ?

Tout le monde ( sauf Dante... ) : ÔÔ

Dante : (Se lève brusquement et pointe un doigt accusateur vers son frère) Pas touche au gamin, toi !

Vergil : (Prend son fils dans ses bras) C'est MON FILS !

Nero : OO

Dante : C'est moi qui l'ai éduqué ! Père indigne !

Nero : OO

Vergil : Oh toi ! Tu vas t'en ramasser une !

Nero : SILENCE !

Tout le monde : Oo (regardent l'esprit dans le dos de Nero)

Nero : OO

Esprit : I'll kill you… ( _je vais vous tuer..._)

Dante et Vergil : Salut papa !

Nero : OO

Lady (par habitude) : La ferme, toi !

Tout le monde ( sauf Lady ) : ÔÔ

Esprit : Mh ? Pizzas ?

Vergil : --' J'espère que c'est pas de famille…

Esprit : (Le bras va droit vers les pizzas)

Dante : C'est MA PIZZAAAAAAAA !!

Nero : OO

Dante : (court vers son précieux et le sauve) Pas cette fois-ci papa !

Trish : …

Dante : Tu as vu, Vergil ? J'ai battu papa !

_Dring !_

Lady : Ooooh ! Le téléphone…

Trish : (Décroche) C'est un client, il a le mot de passe.

Dante : Sans moi, j'ai trop mangé !

Nero : J'y vais !

Vergil : Nan ! Toi, tu restes ici !

Dante : (Ronfle)

Trish : Faux numéro (raccroche)

Vergil : Je comprends pourquoi les affaires marchent si mal…

Nero : Vous connaissez Caramel Dansen ?

Vergil : Hein ?

Dante : (se réveille) Oh oui !

Dante et Nero : (se lèvent et commencent à danser, fiers)

Lady : Il ne manquerait pas la musique ?

Dante et Nero : … (arrêtent de danser)

Trish et Vergil : (soupir)

_Boum !_

L'esprit démoniaque de Nero surgit, armé d'une chaine-hifi aussi grosse que lui qu'il tient sur son épaule.

Esprit : (appuie sur play)

« Devil May Cry » : BOUM

...

The end

...

Ou presque !

Trish : Ma maison...

Dante : Ma pizza...

Nero : Devil May Cry…

Esprit : Oups…

Vergil : Yes...

1. Référence aux grandioses leçons de classe qui sont postées sur le site !

**Ceci n'est PAS SERIEUX mais nous espérons que vous avez bien rigolé ! **


	2. Question pour un Démon !

**Question pour un Démon**

**D'un commun accord avec l'ami qui avait écrit la première... euh... "chose" avec moi, nous avons décidé d'en faire une autre ! Encore plus stupide qu'un chimera seed, encore plus nul qu'un scarecrow en mode humain, je vous présente: Question pour un Démon !**

**Personnages : Dante, Trish, Nero, Kyrie, Credo, Agnus, Lady, Vergil.**

**Disclaimer: tout appartient à Capcom !**

* * *

**Dante :** Amis Démons et vous autres qui nous regardez sur Enfer TV, j'ai l'honneur, moi, Dante, l'illustre et brillantissime fils de Sparda, beau comme un Ange, fort comme un Démon ( prétentieux Oo ), de vous présentez le premier rendez-vous de… QUESTION POUR UN DEMON !

( Applaudissements )

**Dante :** Tout d'abord, voyons nos candidats ! Pour la première paire, nous avons le jeune Nero et son amie… euh… oui, amie, Kyrie !

Kyrie fait de grands signes au public.

**Dante :** Ensuite, nous avons Agnus, un alchimiste en herbe qui nous vient directement des caves du château de Fortuna ! Ainsi que son ami Credo ! Le capitaine des chevaliers de l'Ordre de l'Epée ! Allez, un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour nos deuxièmes concurrents !

Agnus prend des notes et Credo se tient très droit, se demandant ce qu'il fout là.

**Dante :** Les troisièmes sont Lady et son incroyable Kalina Ann ( bazooka )! Euh… qui ne devrait pas être autorisé sur le plateau… ( Se reprend ) Et son partenaire, Vergil !

Vergil bombe le torse et des cris féminins retentissent dans toute la salle, obligeant la sécurité à intervenir pour empêcher lesdites demoiselles de s'approcher.

**Dante : **( à la sécurité ) Oh, il y en a une que vous avez loupé !

Lady braque son arme sur la jeune fille.

**Dante :** Non, Lady, on vient de nettoyer !

**Trish : **Trop tard…

…

**Dante : **Euh… oui… Et enfin, je vous présente ma démoniaque partenaire, Trish !

( Applaudissements )

**Dante : **Bien ! Que le jeu commence !

--

**Dante :** Question n° 1 : Quel est le premier Démon inférieur apparaissant Fortuna ?

_Buzz_

**Vergil : **Toi…

**Dante : **Mauvaise réponse… Crétin…

**Lady :** ( vise la tête de Dante ) Qu'es-ce que t'as dit ?

**Dante : **Réponse accordée !

**Vergil : **Hmpf…

--

**Dante :** Deuxième question : Comment s'appelle le grand festival de Fortuna ?

_Buzz_

**Kyrie :** Le festival de la Lame !

**Dante : **Ouais ! Bonne réponse ma gro…lie !

**Kyrie :** ( sautille ) Oui ! Nous avons un point !

**Vergil : **( à Dante ) Tes questions sont vraiment stupides…

**Dante :** ( à Vergil ) Haha ! Tu fais juste du boudin parce que t'étais pas dans le 4 !

**Vergil : **( regard noir )

**Dante : **Tsss… Excuse-les, ils ont préféré prendre un personnage plus charismatique, plus beau et plus fort !

**Vergil : **( énervé ) La ferme, dentiste !

**Dante : **T'occupes, virgule !

**Vergil : **Dans tes rêves mon gros ! ( vole Yamato à Nero )

**Dante : **( chantonne )Virgule, pustule !

**Trish : **( prend Dante par l'oreille ) C'est fini les garçons ! Dante, on a un problème plus important à régler !

**Lady :** Lâchez ça ! Saletés !

Tout le monde regarde les méga-sécu-scarecrows tenter de prendre l'arme de Lady. Finalement, à force de persévérance, la sécu met la main sur le bazooka ( Kalina Ann )

**Dante :** Euh… Les gars ? Faites attention avec ça !

**Mega scarecrow :** Oh… ( appuie sur la gâchette )

**Nero : **Kyriiieeee ! ( se jette sur sa bien-aimée pour qu'ils évitent le missile )

Le missile va droit vers Credo et Agnus.

**Agnus :** Qu'est-qu'est-qu'est-ce ?

**Credo : **Quoi ?

**Agnus : **D-d-d-danger…

**Credo : **Quoi ?!

**Agnus : **( pointe le doigt vers le missile )

**Credo : **Damn it…

_Boum__ !_

**Dante : **Quel show explosif aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve après une courte page de pub !

* * *

**Dante :** Nous voilà de retour pour la suite du show ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons malheureusement du nous séparer de deux de nos concurrents. Ayons une pensée pour Credo et Agnus qui viennent de nous quitter…

**Vergil :** Abrège, on n'a pas toute la journée…

**Dante : **( regard noir ) nous passons donc à la dernière partie de ce « Question pour un démon » avec cette troisième question !

**Dante : **Troisième question : de quelle maladie est atteint le Sauveur ? ( rigole )

**Trish :** ( consulte ses fiches ) Tiens, c'était pas dans le questionnaire ça…

_Buzz_

**Vergil :** Vu le niveau dangereusement élevé de stupidité de cette créature, je dirais qu'il est plutôt atteint d'une dantiste aiguë.

_Buzz_

**Kyrie : **Les ganglions !

_Buzz_

**Lady :** Constipation ?

**Vergil :** C'est pas très recherché comme réponse…

**Lady : **Ben tu sais, ça rend agressif ces choses-là…

_Buzz_

**Nero : **Trop de cholestérol ?

**Dante : **( grand sourire ) Non !

_Buzz_

**Dante : **( jette un regard suspect à Vergil )

**Vergil : **Trisomie 21…

**Dante : **Non !

**Vergil : **( lève un sourcil ) Trisomie 22.

**Dante :** Merde… Comment il a deviné ?

**Vergil : **Je me suis juste dit que vous vous ressembliez assez alors…

**Dante :** ( s'apprête à tout exploser )

**Nero : **Dante… euh… Dante ? On a un petit problème.

**Dante : **Quoi encore ? Mais… où est passé le truc qui fait _buzz_ ?

**Nero : **( lui montre son bras démoniaque )

**Dante :**Quoi ?! Tu l'as absorbé ?! T'inquiète ! Il y a toujours une solution ! ( frappe Nero sur la tête )

_Buzz_

**Dante :** Et voilà, le problème est réglé !

**Esprit de Nero :** ( s'éveille à cause du coup à la tête ) Boouuaaaaaaaaahhhh !!!

**Lady : **Quelle haleine !

**Vergil :** Quelle horreur !

**Trish : **Quelle beauté !

**Agnus : **Quelle profondeur !

**Dante :** La ferme, t'es mort toi !

**Nero : **O.O ( en mode possédé )

**Kyrie : **( terrifiée ) Aaaaah ! Niiiro ! ( s'écroule )

**Lady : **Enfin, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir le faire moi-même…

**Dante :** Ok, kid ! Souviens-toi la dernière fois que l'esprit s'est montré !

**Nero :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Dante : **Ca se voit que tu tiens de ton père...

**Esprit : **( appuie sur la tête de Nero )

_Buzz_

**Esprit : **( rit bêtement ) Badaboum !

**Trish :** On y était presque…

**Dante : **Prions pour qu'il tienne plus longtemps la prochaine fois…

**Lady : **Ce type a vraiment un problème de self-control…

_Boum !_

« Enfer TV en maintenance »

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et surtout bien rigolé ( parce que c'est quand même le but hein XD ). Et puis, qui sait, avec un peu de chance, on trouvera des idées encore plus stupides pour une suite XD**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite déjà un joyeux Noël et une bonne année !**


End file.
